


Breathe Out

by way_haught_stuff



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: ;), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, XAVIER DOLLS LIVES OK, a little bit of wynhaught brotp, female presenting nipples, this is sinful forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_haught_stuff/pseuds/way_haught_stuff
Summary: Uhhh I haven't written in so long but it's winter break so I'm back with more trash!One-shot where Nicole goes out for drinks with Wynonna but she can’t get Waverly off her mind, then Waverly takes care of a drunk Nicole. This was just supposed to be fluff but oh well.The title for this one is based off the song Breathe Out by MAALA.





	Breathe Out

Nicole can’t remember how she ended up at Shorty’s with Wynonna. A few drinks ago she could have recalled Wynonna’s invitation, but right now it’s just a blur. She knew Waverly wanted to study some texts, so Nicole was going to stay at home for the night and let Waverly focus on her work at the homestead.

Now that the older Earp has filled her with drinks so she’s officially inebriated, all Nicole wants to do is find her girlfriend and fall into bed with her. The heat of the alcohol settling in her stomach makes her crave warm skin and wandering hands more than ever. 

“Haught,” Wynonna slurs, interrupting the redhead’s thoughts. “You wanna come with me to dance or what? I need to move around.”

Nicole laughs out loud, maybe too loudly.

“I can’t-” Nicole hiccups then starts again. “I can’t dance like this.”

“Okay, then, Haught stuff, I’ll be back,” Wynonna says, standing and swaying before finding her balance and waltzing over to the dance floor.

Nicole watches her for a moment, then reaches for the water the bartender had handed her earlier. She takes a sip, hands shaky, before pulling out her phone. It takes her a few tries before her text makes sense, but eventually she hits send.

 

_ Nicole, 11:24pm - hey baby i miss u _

_ Waverly, 11:24pm - having fun? miss you too. be safe, love. _

 

Nicole smiles, her chest feeling lighter than before, typing a short reply and smirking before standing up. She’s forgotten what she sent by the time she reaches the dance floor. Wynonna’s dancing with some guy, but she takes a break to dance with Nicole. 

They dance through a few songs before Nicole is overcome with laughter, both at Wynonna’s dancing and her own drunken moves. She nudges Wynonna back toward the guy from earlier, winking (or so she thinks she is) and heading back to the bar.

Nicole pulls her phone out, plopping back onto the bar stool to catch her breath. Her shaky hands somehow manage to open her messages.

 

_ Nicole, 11:25pm - iwant to touc h u _

_ Waverly, 11:25pm - are you still at shorty’s? you aren’t driving right? _

_ Waverly, 11:27pm - can i pick you up? _

_ Nicole, 11:36pm - yes please _

 

Nicole’s still smiling at her phone when Wynonna sits down on the next stool with a thud. Nicole looks up at her, a warm blush creeping up her neck since her mind hasn’t left the messages and caught up with her eyes. 

“Ew,” Wynonna mutters, reaching for her drink. “Stop thinking about my sister like that.”

Nicole just stutters, an embarrassed blush replacing the one from before.

“Dolls offered to drop me off at home,” Wynonna says, words still slurring a bit. “Do you need a ride?”

Nicole takes a moment to process what Wynonna had said, dizziness and euphoria simultaneously distracting her.

“No, Waverly,” is all Nicole says in response, smiling again at the thought of her girlfriend. 

“Of… course,” Wynonna says with emphasis. “Do me a favor, and go to your place.”

“You going home alone or is he staying?” Nicole asks with a hiccup. She knows her partner well enough to know he wouldn’t take advantage of Wyn, but that doesn’t stop her from worrying a bit.

“Nope, just dropping me off.”

Nicole nods as the older Earp as she stands and heads for the door. Then, glancing down at her phone, she opens another message.

 

_ Waverly, 11:38pm - almost there _

 

Nicole reaches for her water again, trying to fix the dryness in her mouth. And she wants to be at least a little bit sober when she gets home with Waverly.

 

_ Nicole, 11:40pm - okay i miss u _

_ Waverly, 11:40pm - you’re silly _

_ Nicole, 11:40pm - you’re hot _

 

Nicole sends the last text just in time to look up and see Waverly stepping inside the bar, wearing a small smile and a light blush on her cheeks. Nicole doesn’t try to stand yet, taking a moment to watch Waverly walk to her.

Waverly’s wearing tight jeans and a loose tee, her arms flexing as she moves to put her phone in her purse. Her hair is up in a messy bun, too, leaving her collarbone exposed to Nicole’s wandering eyes.

A sense of relief washes over Nicole when the brunette reaches her, taking her hand and helping her off the stool. 

“Hey, cutie,” Nicole says, trying not to slur her two words and failing.

“Hi, babe,” Waves responds with a laugh, wrapping an arm around the older woman. “Did you and Wynonna have fun?”

Waverly’s eyes skim the room, looking for her older sister.

“Yeah, she just got a ride from Dolls,” Nicole says, somehow focusing on Waverly enough to notice her looking around the bar. “She says we should go to my place. Not for her and Dolls though. Says they’re not getting together.”

Waverly just shakes her head and laughs again, leading Nicole through the crowd, then outside toward her Jeep. Opening the passenger door, Waverly helps her imbalanced girlfriend up into the seat, leaning over to buckle her in.

“Awww, Waves,” Nicole says, reaching for a water bottle in the cup holder as Waverly pulls back. “This for me?”

“Yeah, go ahead and drink the whole thing for me, will you?”

Nicole giggles at the concerned look on her girlfriend’s face, nodding and shakily unscrewing the cap. Waverly makes her way around to the driver’s seat, and Nicole stares at her the whole ride home, watching her fingers gripping the wheel softly, her arms flexing at turns, her mouth moving as she sings along to the music.

“When’s the last time you ate?” Waverly asks, turning to watch the older girl stare her down unabashedly. 

“Dinner,” Nicole says with a big shrug, her facial expression changing to something comical to portray that she doesn’t remember. “Think Wynonna got us food, maybe at 7 or 8?”

Waverly nods, pulling over somewhere for food. Nicole waits in the car, humming to herself while Waverly goes into a Chinese place. Waverly orders teriyaki chicken, potstickers, and egg rolls, unsure of what her girlfriend will be craving. When she gets back to the car with the big bag, she can’t help but laugh at Nicole’s look of appreciation.

For Nicole it feels like it’s only seconds until they’re home, Waverly coming around to help her out of the Jeep, refusing to let her out until she finishes her water. Nicole heads toward the front door- mostly in a straight line, she thinks- as Waverly reaches back for the food.

When Waverly gets inside, Nicole is already stripping down, wiggling out of her jeans as she throws her shirt on the couch.

“Nicole, honey, what are you doing?”

“Feels hot,” Nicole responds, and Waverly just huffs, allowing the redhead to take off her jeans before Waverly pulls her to the kitchen table.

Unpacking the food, Waverly fights a smile. Once she’s got food on two plates, she pulls out her phone, snapping a picture of her bra-clad girlfriend biting into an eggroll. Nicole doesn’t seem to notice.

Nicole mostly picks at her food, only eating what Waverly encourages her to. When they’re finished, she sends Nicole upstairs to shower while she cleans up around the kitchen. Only a minute later Waverly gets a text that makes her roll her eyes.

 

_ Nicole, 12:10am - join me?  _

 

Waverly doesn’t like drunk sex, and Nicole knows that, so she must’ve sobered up a bit from the Chinese. Until Waverly is sure, it wouldn’t hurt to shower with the older woman, maybe turn on the cold water to help her recuperate.

So she finishes up quickly in the kitchen, heading to the bathroom where Nicole is already in the shower. Waverly picks up Nicole’s discarded underclothes, tossing them in the hamper with her own clothes before she climbs in behind her girlfriend.

Waverly gathers the older woman’s hair and sweeps it aside, lathering up her hands with soap before finding Nicole’s shoulders with deft fingers.

When Nicole feels her hands, she accidentally lets out a low moan, trying to cut it off quickly. Waverly still notices, laughing as she spins the redhead around. 

Nicole sighs at the feel of warm water on her back, then Waverly’s fingers in her hair and warm lips slotted against her own. If Nicole was still feeling dizzy before, she feels herself sober up instantly, the younger woman’s body pressing against her own and waking it up.

Waverly doesn’t let the kiss get too deep, pulling back to actually shower, and Nicole audibly groans when she realizes that’s all she’s getting for now, switching places to let the brunette finish washing up.

“I’m gonna dry off and get ready for bed,” Nicole says, running her hand down Waverly’s arm affectionately before stepping out. She dries off, brushing her teeth and dutifully uses her face wash.

Waverly turns off the water and joins her at the sink pretty quickly, following suit. Now that the younger woman can tell that Nicole has sobered up, she allows herself to crave her girlfriend, and she starts to feel a familiar warmth and buzz in her lower stomach.

Nicole seems to notice, slipping out of the bathroom, looking back to give Waverly the l o o k. Waverly shivers, the cool air suddenly reaching her past the damp towel she’s wrapped in. 

When Waverly steps out into the bedroom, Nicole’s sitting against the headboard under the sheets, towel left in the basket just outside the bathroom door. The lights are off but the lamp on her bedside table is on, emitting a soft glow.

Nicole doesn’t even pretend she was doing anything other than waiting. She just matches Waverly’s smile as the brunette drops her towel and crawls under the covers next to her.

“Sorry if I interrupted your reading or anything,” Nicole says sheepishly, though she doesn’t really want to talk and her fingers itch to touch.

“It was almost midnight when you messaged,” Waverly said with a chuckle. “I was finishing up, believe me. And I was more than happy to see your texts. They were cute.”

Nicole blushes, remembering her drunk texts from earlier in a sober light. Waverly notices the blush, of course, and takes the opportunity to shift under the sheets, pulling a leg over Nicole’s to sit in her lap. 

Nicole swallows, her hands moving to find Waverly’s waist. The brunette laughs almost inaudibly at the sight of her girlfriend, so nervous compared to her usual self.

“So…” Waverly says, moving her hands into Nicole’s hair, her mouth hovering over the older woman’s breathless lips. “You said something about wanting to touch me?”

Nicole blinks, a rush of heat flowing down her body at the implication. She nods lightly, slowly brushing her lips against Waverly’s. The younger woman responds, fitting her mouth against Nicole’s. She kissing her softly, slowly, then pulls back just a bit before stealing another kiss.

Nicole’s hands start to roam, moving from the younger woman’s hips to her back, then around to her chest, skimming the underside of her breasts as she presses her hands flat. Waverly nips at Nicole’s bottom lip, smoothing it over with her tongue after. Nicole opens her mouth, eager to accept Waverly’s tongue.

Waverly just barely delves her tongue in, pulling it back and repeating her actions, teasing enough to make Nicole growl.

“What, baby?” Waverly asks innocently, her lips still brushing against Nicole’s, challenging her to take charge. “Tell me what you wanted to do to me, stuck there in that bar without me.”

“How about I show you,” Nicole responds, her voice low and strained. The older woman presses her tongue into Waverly’s mouth this time, Waverly accepting her dominance. 

Nicole’s shifts, pushing Waverly back, and Waverly rolls off and onto her back on instinct. Nicole follows, their mouths never disconnecting, one of Nicole’s hands holding the back of Waverly’s head in support and the other gripping onto the brunette’s waist.

Soon enough Nicole is losing her senses for the second time tonight, but this time she’s falling into a different kind of euphoria, her hands exploring Waverly’s body, her mouth soon to follow. She nips at Waverly’s neck, and then her chest, and her stomach, making her way down. 

She’s just reached Waverly’s hipbone, biting softly then soothing the spot with her tongue, when Waverly’s hand in her hair tugs, pulling her face back.

“I want you up here with me,” Waverly says breathlessly.

Nicole nods, only pausing to take in the sight of her girlfriend’s chest rising and falling. Then she makes her way back up the same way she came down, moving slowly enough to make Waverly whimper and roll her hips, searching for friction.

Nicole props herself up over the girl, her spare hand brushing a thumb against Waverly’s lips. “Up here?” Nicole says, voice thick. Then moves her hand down, pinching at Waverly’s nipple as the younger woman arches her back. “Or here?”

“There,” Waverly says, pushing up still, begging for attention. “Then here, at the end.”

Nicole nods pressing a hard kiss to Waverly’s lips before moving to her chest. She circles Waverly’s nipple with a firm tongue as her hand snakes between their bodies.

Waverly lets out a whine as Nicole’s fingers brush along her thighs, moving up to collect wetness. The redhead dips her pointer finger in just a bit, her thumb brushing over Waverly’s clit as her mouth latches onto a nipple. This makes Waverly release a full-out moan, and Nicole is glad they came to her house instead of the homestead.

Nicole lifts her head, pushing her finger all the way in, watching Waverly release a moan and scrunch her eyes closed tighter, before pulling it back out.

“Waves,” Nicole says gruffly, causing the other woman to lift her eyelids just a bit. “Don’t come until I say so.”

Waverly shuts her eyes again, nodding, rolling her hips to take Nicole’s finger in further. But the officer pulls back with Waverly’s movement, growling and pressing her hip down with a flat hand.

“Don’t, baby,” Nicole warns, slowly moving her hand back down to Waverly’s center, her mouth covering Waverly’s chest with wet kisses and soft bites. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me?”

 

Waverly nods rather aggressively, biting her lower lip.

This time Nicole presses in two fingers, moving languidly, focusing on the feel of Waverly surrounding her. The younger woman lets out a small gasp as she curls her fingers, just once, just to tease.

Nicole tests her for a moment longer with her slow movements, pulling all the way out and then pushing back in, but Waverly keeps her hips still, releasing sounds that somehow make Nicole even wetter, which at this point she thought was impossible.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby,” Nicole says lowly. “So, so good.”

Waverly shudders involuntarily as Nicole picks up her speed, brushing a thumb along her clit once more. The redhead circles her thumb at the same pace she circles her tongue around Waverly’s nipple, driving the younger woman to moan, louder still than before.

Waverly starts to feel her stomach tighten, her core throb. Nicole must notice too because she moves up, placing kisses and bites along Waverly’s shoulder and neck. The brunette lets out a whine, not wanting to beg but not wanting to disappoint as she starts to see stars.

“Not yet,” Nicole murmurs. The redhead can feel how close Waves is, her muscles tightening around her fingers, and her own arm burns from holding herself up. “You’re so good for me, baby. You’re such a good girl.”

Nicole shifts so her hips are behind her wrist, slowing her movements just long enough to kiss Waverly. Their mouths lock together, Waverly’s tongue sloppy compared to Nicole’s. Waverly whines again, right into Nicole’s mouth, just as the older woman picks up her speed again, using her hips as leverage to go deeper and curl her fingers.

“Waverly moans against Nicole’s mouth, switching between  _ Nicole _ ,  _ oh _ , and  _ please. _

“Okay,” Nicole whispers, breathing hard and circling Waverly’s clit harder. “Let go for me, baby. Let go.”

Waverly comes hard, shouting into Nicole’s mouth, rolling her hips against the older woman’s movements, riding out her orgasm until she sees stars against the back of her eyelids. 

Nicole slows to help Waverly down from her orgasm, only stopping when Waverly taps her arm. Waverly’s mouth begins to move against the older woman’s again as she regains her sense of self.

Then Nicole slowly pulls her fingers out, and Waverly’s breath catches. The older woman falls onto her back, pulling Waverly with her to lay on her chest. Waverly tangles their legs together, silent and still except for her chest heaving.

“Jesus, Nicole,” Waverly says moments later. 

“Are you okay?” Nicole questions, dropping her chin to kiss Waverly’s forehead, where she tastes just a bit of salt.

“Fuck, yes, baby,” Waverly praises. “That was so good.”

Nicole considers teasing Waverly about how  _ she  _ was good, but the thought is swept from her mind when Waverly starts moving her idle hands, exploring the redhead’s body languidly but with clear purpose.

“My turn,” Waverly says, leaning over Nicole so their mouths are just inches apart. “Tell me what you want, baby. Anything.”

Nicole props herself up on her elbow, leaning in toward Waverly’s neck, placing a kiss there before whispering a response into her ear that makes the younger girl tremble with pleasure.

 

BONUS:

 

_ Waverly, 7:43am - thanks for getting me laid last night btw _

_ Wynonna, 9:45am - tmi little sis >:((( _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at haughts-angel.


End file.
